Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material conveying systems and particularly to in-line vertical-to-horizontal conveying system for transferring lightweight and flexible sheet material such as plastic bags from a vertical feed station to a horizontal take-away conveyor.
Techniques for conveying flexible material from a vertical supply station to a horizontally disposed stacking station are well known. Apparatus have been devised to handle effectively flexible material in a manner to permit efficient automatic transfer of the materials from a vertical location to a horizontal location. But, however, such prior art apparatus are not suited for automatic, in-line conveying of light-weight, flexible materials such as polyethylene plastic bags.